


Soon There'll Be A Freeway

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Sirius und Remus haben die Nase voll. Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie verbringen zu müssen ist eine der Schlimmsten Vorstellungen überhaupt und deswegen beschließen sie, davonzulaufen und Weihnachten alleine zu feiern. Dabei läuft allerdings wenig so, wie sie es geplant haben.





	Soon There'll Be A Freeway

**Soon There'll Be A Freeway**  
  
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass das hier eine gute Idee war?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Weglaufen.“  
Lachend machte Sirius einen großen Schritt über einen zugefrorenen Bachlauf und warf Remus über die Schulter hinweg einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wir laufen nicht weg. Wir machen einen Ausflug. Das ist alles.“  
„Einen Ausflug, den uns weder unsere Eltern noch Dumbledore erlaubt haben.“  
„Sie haben es uns aber auch nicht verboten.“  
  
Seufzend drehte Remus die Augen gen Himmel und rückte dann den Rucksack auf seinem Rücken zurecht. „Du hast eine wirklich furchtbare Logik!“  
„Das sagst du nur, weil dir kein gutes Argument mehr einfällt“, grinste Sirius und verlangsamte seine Schritte, bis er wieder neben Remus lief. „Betrachte es doch einfach als ein großes Abenteuer. Oder eine kurze Auszeit. Was kann uns schon passieren?“  
  
Dazu fiel Remus nichts mehr ein. Er atmete tief durch und nickte widerwillig. „Ja, was kann uns schon passieren?“, wiederholte er leise und schielte zu Sirius hinüber, der so frei und zufrieden wirkte, dass Remus die Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren wollte. Vielleicht würde dann ja etwas von dieser Freiheit und Zufriedenheit auf ihn übergehen. Noch am Morgen, als Sirius ihm diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, war er Remus wie das beste auf der Welt erschienen. Einfach zusammen weglaufen. Nicht in den Hogwarts Express steigen und ein erzwungenes Weihnachtsfest mit der Familie gegen eines nur zu zweit in einem der Black-Landsitze eintauschen.  
  
Es hatte zu schön geklungen und alleine der Gedanke daran, zwei Wochen alleine mit Sirius verbringen zu können, hatte Remus’ Herz höher schlagen lassen. Jetzt aber, mitten im Wald, Meilen entfernt von der nächsten menschlichen Besiedlung kam ihm das alles wie ein riesengroßer Fehler vor? Wieso nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Remus seufzte leise und zog die Schultern hoch, um sich besser vor der Kälte zu schützen. Natürlich wusste er genau, wieso. Sirius musste ihn nur aus seinen großen dunklen Augen bittend ansehen und sofort würde er alles für ihn tun. Weil er nicht nein sagen konnte. Nicht zu Sirius.  
  
„Wieso eigentlich müssen wir zuerst zu den Potters, wenn du doch Muggel-Geld dabei hast?“, fragte Remus, um sich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken. „Wieso fahren wir nicht direkt nach Llanbadrig?“  
„Weil wir mein Motorrad holen müssen.“  
„Ja, aber wieso?“  
„Weil wir Zauberer sind und Zauberer nicht in Muggel-Zügen reisen. Außerdem ist die Chance, dass uns dabei jemand entdeckt und meldet, viel größer, als wenn wir fliegen.“  
„Aber werden die Potters nicht sofort wissen, dass wir es waren, die dein Motorrad genommen haben?“  
„Klar, die sind ja nicht blöd. Aber bis sie das merken, sind wir längst über alle Berge.“  
  
Seufzend gab Remus auf und warf resigniert die Arme in die Luft. „Schön, dann holen wir eben dein nicht registriertes, illegales, fliegendes Motorrad!“  
„Das ist mein Wölfchen!“  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“  
„Wie? Mein oder Wölfchen?“  
  
Auf diese Weise schritten sie durch den Wald. Schulter an Schulter, Stunde um Stunde. Ihr Atem hing wie Nebelschwaden zwischen ihnen und der gefrorene Boden knirschte unter jedem ihrer Schritte. Sie tranken warmen Kürbissaft und teilten ihre mitgebrachten Proviant aus Kürbispasteten und Schokoladenfröschen, bis sie schließlich den nächsten Muggel-Bahnhof erreichten.  
  
Während Sirius los zog, um Fahrkarten zu kaufen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, wann der nächste Zug in Richtung Godric’s Hollow ging, setzte Remus sich mit ihrem Gepäck in die Wartehalle und ließ sich von der angenehmen Wärme dort einhüllen. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer überstürzten Flucht aus Hogsmeade fragte er sich, was sie hier eigentlich taten. Ohne Plan, ohne die Möglichkeit, ihre Zauberstäbe zu benutzten. Wie sollte das nur funktionieren? Sirius’ Plan hatte so einfach geklungen. So wie bei Sirius immer alles leicht klang. Als würde er durch das Leben tanzen. Dabei wusste Remus ganz genau, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als jeder andere, dass Sirius’ Leben alles andere war als ein großes Fest. Er wusste, wie sehr er unter der fehlenden Anerkennung seiner Eltern und dem zerrütteten Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder litt.  
  
„Ich brauche sie nicht“, sagte Sirius immer und winkte ab. „Ich komm’ schon alleine zurecht.“ Was er aber wirklich meinte, war: Meine Familie hat mich verstoßen, also habe ich gelernt, alleine zu überleben. Und seine Familie hatte ihn verstoßen, hatte diesen wundervollen, chaotischen, liebenswerten Menschen einfach so aus ihrer Mitte verbannt, als wäre er nicht mehr als ein unwillkommener Streuner.  
  
„Wölfchen, steh auf! Schnell!“  
„Was?“ Desorientiert hob Remus den Kopf und stöhnte leise auf, als Sirius ihm seinen Rucksack ohne Vorwarnung zuwarf.  
„Zack, zack! Unser Zug geht in fünf Minuten! Los jetzt!“  
„Ist ja gut.“ Schnaubend warf Remus sich seinen Rucksack über den Rücken und trottete kopfschüttelnd hinter Sirius her.  
  
Wo nahm er nur diese niemals enden wollende Energie her? Hätte er es nicht schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen, Remus wäre sich sicher, dass Sirius niemals schlief und Kaffee und fürchterliche Saltzlakritze alles waren, was er zum Überleben brauchte.  
  
„Hier, das ist unser Zug.“ Mit einem kräftigen Ruck öffnete Sirius die Tür und ließ Remus den Vortritt, ehe sie sich gemeinsam zwei freie Plätze suchten. Im Gegensatz zum Hogwarts-Express gab es keine einzelnen Abteile. Stattdessen gab es nur einen schmalen Mittelgang, an dessen beiden Seiten sich Sitz an Sitz drängte. Das kränkliche Licht der Deckenlampen verlieh den blassblauen Bezügen einen Hauch von Krankheit und schmerzte in Remus’ Augen. Müde rieb er sich darüber, während er gleichzeitig die Schuhe abstreifte und die Füße auf den Sitz zog. Ganz plötzlich schien der lange Fußmarsch durch den Wald seinen Tribut zu fordern. Seine Augen brannten und es schien, als könne er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Um ihn herum war es warm und weich und-  
  
„Schlaf.“  
„Hm?“ Mühsam öffnete Remus die Augen und blickte zu Sirius, der die Füße auf den Sitz gegenüber gelegt hatte und nun einen Arm um Remus’ Schultern legte.  
„Schlaf“, wiederholte er. „Ich weck dich, wenn wir da sind.“  
  


 

  
„Remus.“  
Eine warme Hand rieb in großen Kreisen über seinen Rücken.  
„Remus.“  
Ein Daumen, der sanft über seinen Nacken strich und Finger, die vorsichtig mit den kurzen Härchen an seinem Haaransatz spielten.  
„Hey, wach auf, du Schlafmütze.“  
  
Remus atmete tief durch, bevor er der Aufforderung nachkam und die Augen öffnete. Er saß noch immer in dem gleichen Zug mit den glichen flimmernden Lampen und den gleichen abgewetzten Sitzpolstern. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Es war, als wäre die ganze Welt plötzlich nach links gekippt. Wie- Errötend hob Remus den Kopf von Sirius’ Schulter und die Welt rückte wieder in ihre gewohnte Perspektive.  
  
„Bin wach“, murmelte er und griff nach seinen Schuhen, ohne Sirius anzusehen.  
„Gut, wir sind gleich da.“  
„Hm“, machte Remus und sah aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen hatte sich die Dunkelheit über das Land gelegt, so dass er nur seine eigene verschwommene Reflexion in der Scheibe erblickte.  
„Na komm schon.“ Sirius stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an, kurz bevor der Zug mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam. „Lass uns mein Motorrad klauen.“  
„Lass uns dein Motorrad klauen“, wiederholte Remus und sprang hinter Sirius hinaus auf den Bahnsteig.  
  
Die eisige Kälte, die ihn sofort erfasste, vertrieb auch den letzten Rest der Müdigkeit und klärte seinen Kopf.  
„Komm schon“, lachte Sirius und streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus. „Es ist nicht mehr weit!“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte sich einige Male übermütig im Kreis.  
  
„Woher-“, begann Remus, brach dann aber ab. Natürlich wusste Sirius, wie weit es von hier noch bis zu den Potters war. Er hatte so viele Ferien bei ihnen verbracht, dass er die Gegend hier wahrscheinlich besser kannte als sein eigentliches Zuhause. Er hatte hier Zuflucht gefunden, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hatte und hier hatte er mehr Wärme erfahren als in seiner eigenen Familie. Auch die Weihnachtsfeste hatte er in den vergangenen Jahren immer hier verbracht.  
Er war dieses Jahr also nicht mit Remus zusammen, weil er unbedingt Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Nein, sie schlichen nur wie Einbrecher durch das dunkle Zaubererdorf, weil Lily dieses Jahr erstmals bei den Potters zu Gast war und Sirius nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein wollte.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis traf Remus so überraschend, dass er innehalten und tief Luft holen musste. Erst heute Morgen war Sirius ihm wie seine Rettung erschienen. Ein strahlender Held, der auftauchte, um ihn vor zwei miserablen Wochen voller Schweigen und Einsamkeit zu bewahren. Aber jetzt- Jetzt wusste er, dass er nur Sirius’ zweite Wahl war. Eine Notlösung, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gegeben hatte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Es war die ganze Zeit über klar gewesen. Wieso also traf ihn dieser Gedanke nun so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen? Wieso- Warum- Wie-  
  
„Remus!“  
„Was?“ Ruckartig hob Remus den Kopf und sah direkt in Sirius’ Augen, die sich im fahlen Mondlicht wie dunkle Seen von seiner blassen Haut abhoben.  
„Atme.“  
„Was-“  
„Frag nicht. Atme einfach. Ein. Und aus.“  
  
Unbewegt sah Remus Sirius an. Betrachtete seine dunklen Haare, die ungebändigt unter seiner Strickmütze hervorquollen. Seine Augen, die ihn in diesem Moment so ernsthaft ansahen. Seinen Mund, der sich unaufhörlich bewegte, aber dessen Worte zu einem einzigen Rauschen verschwammen.  
  
„Ein. Und aus.“  
  
Remus ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von Sirius’ ruhiger Stimme tragen, bis sein Atem sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Wann war er so schnell geworden?  
  
„Geht’s wieder?“  
Remus nickte wortlos und rückte seinen Rucksack zurecht.  
„Was war denn los?“  
„Ich- Keine Ahnung.“ Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und lief mit großen Schritten an Sirius vorbei.  
„Hey, warte auf mich!“ Eilig überbrückte Sirius den Abstand zwischen ihnen und griff wieder nach Remus’ Hand. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo wir hin müssen!“  
  
„Ja. Ja, stimmt.“ Remus widerstand der Versuchung, seine Hand zurückzuziehen. Stattdessen biss er die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich von Sirius durch die verlassenen Straßen ziehen. Es war schon nicht so schlimm. Sirius’ letzte Wahl zu sein, war immer noch besser, als die Ferien bei seiner Familie zu verbringen. Und vielleicht, wenn er es schaffte, nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, vielleicht würde es sich dann ja anfühlen, als würde Sirius ebenso bei ihm sein wollen, wie Remus bei ihm.  
  
„Hey, Wölfchen, hier lang“, flüsterte Sirius und zog Remus mit sich in eine dunkle Auffahrt. „Da vorne“, er deutete auf das Haus vor ihnen, durch dessen geschlossenen Vorhänge warmes Licht auf den gefrorenen Boden fiel, „das ist das Haus der Potters. Und da“, er bewegte seinen Finger ein Stück zur Seite und zeigte auf einen dunklen Umriss im Garten, „darin ist mein Motorrad.“  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Remus leise. „Gehen wir da einfach hin und holen es raus?“  
„Ja, so ungefähr“, zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Rucksack zu Boden gleiten. „Warte hier. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“  
  
Bevor Remus etwas erwidern konnte, war Sirius bereits verschwunden. Geduckt und im Schutze der tiefen Schatten huschte er durch den großen Garten. Nur das Knirschen seiner Schritte verriet Remus, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. Angespannt biss er sich auf die Lippe und sah zwischen dem Haus und der Gartenhütte hin und her. Würden sie unentdeckt bleiben? Würde Sirius es schaffen? Was, wenn nicht? Unruhig trat Remus von einem Fuß auf den anderen und mahnte sich immer wieder zur Ruhe. Sie waren bis hier her gekommen und das war ja wohl das Schwierigste gewesen oder nicht?  
  
Ein helles Leuchten, gefolgt von einem lauten Aufheulen und einem unterdrückten Fluchen riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken. Panisch griff er nach ihren Rucksäcken, als auch schon Sirius’ Umrisse in der Dunkelheit deutlich wurden.  
  
„Lauf!“, keuchte er, als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war. „Wir müssen hier weg!“  
  
Mehr Aufforderung brauchte Remus nicht, um es Sirius gleichzutun und so schnell zu rennen, wie er nur konnte. Der Weg vor ihm war dunkel und der Boden unter seinen Füßen so glatt, dass er immer wieder drohte zu fallen. Doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich immer wieder fangen und lief weiter. Weiter und weiter, bis sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug und sein keuchender Atem in seinen Ohren widerhallte. Erst dann zog er Sirius mit sich in eine Dunkle Nische zwischen zwei Häusern und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand fallen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen, kaum dass sie beide wieder sprechen konnten.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Fahrig strich Sirius sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte das Schloss knacken und muss dabei einen Alarm ausgelöst haben.“ Er hustete leise und zog seine Mütze wieder über die Ohren. „Es gab nie einen Alarm!“  
„Tja“, machte Remus und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Mauer fallen. „Entweder sorgen die Potters wirklich gut für deine Sachen oder wir wurden erwartet.“  
Leise stöhnen ließ Sirius sich neben Remus gegen die Wand sinken. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Das fragst du _mich_?“ Remus biss die Zähne zusammen, um das hysterische Lachen, das seinen Mund verlassen wollte, zurückzuhalten.  
  
Sie waren gestrandet. Es war eine eiskalte Winternacht, ihre Vorräte waren aufgebraucht und ihr einziger Zufluchtsort lag in unerreichbarer Ferne. Was blieb ihnen noch übrig? Außer aufzugeben?  
  
Doch anstatt diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, drängte Remus: „Denk nach! Du kennst dich hier aus. Gibt es irgendein verlassenes Haus, einen Stall, irgendwas, wo wir übernachten können?“ Ihm war kalt, sein Magen knurrte mit jeder Stunde lauter und er hatte das Gefühl, bald keinen einzigen Schritt mehr tun zu können.  
  
„Ich-“ Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete lautstark durch. Dann breitete sich eine schwere Stille zwischen ihnen aus, in der Remus sich immer wieder zusammenreißen musste, um nicht nervös auf und ab zu laufen oder Sirius an der Schulter zu packen und ihn so lange durchzuschütteln, bis eine Lösung aus ihm herausfiel. Er hatte ihnen das eingebrockt. Seinetwegen waren sie hier. Und jetzt konnte er auch- Nein, mahnte Remus sich selbst. Es war nicht Sirius’ Schuld. Er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, aber er selbst war alte genug, um nein zu sagen. Er hätte Sirius den Vogel zeigen und ihm erklären können wie verrückt seine Idee war. Er hätte seine Sachen packen und zu seinen Eltern fahren können. Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte er sich darauf eingelassen und nun steckten sie beide in der Klemme.  
  
„Ich-“, begann Sirius wieder und hob den Kopf. „Draußen am Ortsausgang lebt eine Muggelfamilie, die jedes Jahr die Woche vor Weihnachten im Urlaub ist. Sie kommen immer an Heiligabend wieder. Aber“, er zögerte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Schloss ohne Magier knacken kann.“  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein“, erklärte Remus brüsk ab und schob Sirius entschlossen in Richtung Straße. „Los, bring uns hin!“  
  


 

  
„Woher kannst du das?“, zischte Sirius leise und viel zu dicht an Remus’ Ohr, während er in der Dunkelheit vergeblich versuchte, die dünnen Drähte in das Schloss zu schieben.  
„Im Moment kann ich gar nichts, wie du siehst“, knurrte Remus ungehalten und wagte einen neuen Versuch. Da! Endlich! Die Drähte glitten ins Schloss und kurz darauf spürte Remus, wie dieses unter seinen Bewegungen nachgab, ehe die Tür nach innen aufschwang.  
„Nur herein spaziert“, grinste Remus selbstzufrieden und deutete eine Verbeugung an, bevor er Sirius in das dunkle Haus folgte.  
„Woher weißt du, wie man Schlösser knackt?“, wiederholte Sirius seine Frage, nachdem sie das ganze Haus auf mögliche Bewohner durchsucht und es sich mit mehreren Konservendosen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden bequem gemacht hatten.  
„Bibliothek“, murmelte Remus und strich mit einer Hand über den Teppich unter ihm, ohne Sirius dabei anzusehen. „Bitte“, bat er dann, „können wir nicht darüber reden?“  
  
Sirius’ Hände zuckten und Remus wusste, dass er nichts lieber tun wollte, als genau darüber zu reden. Doch stattdessen nickte er nur stumm und zog ihre Rucksäcke zu ihnen. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen“, erklärte er und Remus nickte dankbar. Jetzt wo sein Hunger gestillt war, wollte er nichts lieber tun, als schlafen. So schnell er nur konnte, wechselte er in seine Schlafkleidung, zog eine Wolldecke vom Sofa und rollte sich darin auf dem Teppichboden zusammen. Hier war es warm und ausreichend weich und der Schlaf überkam ihn so schnell, dass er kaum noch spürte, wie sich ein anderer warmer Körper an seinen schmiegte und die ganze Nacht über nicht von seiner Seite wich.  


 

  
  
„Weißt du überhaupt, wie so ein Teil funktioniert?“ Misstrauisch versuchte Remus über Sirius’ Schulter in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, doch alles war er erblicken konnte, waren dichte schwarze Haare.  
„Ich besitze so ein _Teil_ , schon vergessen?“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht.“ Remus schlang seine Arme noch ein wenig fester um Sirius’ Mitte. „Aber deins fliegt und fährt nicht! Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied, meinst du nicht?“  
„Schwachsinn“, winkte Sirius ab und erweckte das Motorrad mit einem entschlossenen Tritt zum Leben.  
  
Sie hatten das Haus bereits im Morgengrauen wieder verlassen, aus Angst dort entdeckt zu werden, und hatten sich auf die Suche nach einem Transportmittel gemacht, das sie zur Küste bringen würde. Sie hatten Glück gehabt und waren nach nur kurzer Zeit auf ein achtlos abgestelltes Motorrad gestoßen. „Das ist wie eine Einladung“, hatte Sirius kommentiert, während er es mit wenigen gekonnten Bewegungen geöffnet und Kabel aus seinem Inneren hervorgeholt hatte. „Viel zu leicht.“  
  
Und nun saß Remus am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember hinter ihm auf eben jenem Fahrzeug, das gruselig knatterte und vibrierte wie ein altersschwacher Besen. Er schlang die Arme noch ein wenig fester um Sirius und presste das Gesicht fest an seinen Rücken. Wäre er doch nur zu Hause geblieben! Doch nun war es zu spät.  Nun war er hier gefangen und fuhr mit Sirius in einem haarsträubenden Tempo auf einem Motorrad durch England. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
  
Sie fuhren den ganzen Tag über, hielten immer nur kurz inne, um ein wenig zu essen, und fuhren gleich wieder weiter, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Godric’s Hollow zu bringen. „Wenn wir den ganzen Tag fahren, können wir es bis nach Llanbadrig schaffen“, hatte Sirius versprochen, aber bereits am späten Nachmittag stellte sich heraus, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden. Der Motor begann erst zu stottern, dann ging er ganz aus, bis sie am Rande einer einsamen Landstraße zum Stehen kamen.  
  
„Was ist los?“, wollte Remus wissen, sobald sie beide abgestiegen waren.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Sirius auf die Anzeigen vorne am Lenker. „Ich glaube“, er kratzte sich am Kopf und sah Remus mit einem schiefen Grinsen an, „es gibt doch ein paar Unterschiede zwischen einem fliegenden und einem nicht fliegenden Motorrad.“  
  
Sprachlos starrte Remus ihn an, nicht in der Lage, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Lautlos klappte er den Mund auf und wieder zu. „Ich-“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was wollte er sagen? Was sollte er sagen?  
  
In dem Moment ertönte ein weiteres Motorengeräusch, als ein Auto neben ihnen hielt.  
„Hey Jungs“, rief der Fahrer aus dem runter gekurbelten Fenster, „was ist los bei euch? Sprit alle?“  
„Ähm“, machte Remus, Sirius war aber bereits vorgetreten und nickte nahezu übereifrig. „Ja, genau. Sprit ist alle.“  
„Na dann steigt ein.“ Der Mann deutete auf die hinteren Türen. „Ich nehm euch bis zum nächsten Ort mit, da könnt ihr welchen kaufen.“  
„Perfekt, dankeschön!“ Ohne zu zögern riss Sirius die Tür auf und warf seinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank, ehe er sich umdrehte und Remus auffordernd ansah. „Na los, was ist? Komm schon!“  
  
„Was ist, wenn er ein Psychopath ist und uns umbringen will?“, zischte Remus leise, während er ebenfalls langsam seinen Rucksack abnahm.  
„Hast du schon vergessen, was wir sind?“, fragte Sirius ebenso leise und zupfte unauffällig an Remus’ Zauberstab, der wie immer in seinem Ärmel steckte.  
„Nein“, seufzte Remus und rutschte neben Sirius auf die Rückbank des Wagens, der nach nassem Hund, Stroh und kaltem Rauch roch. „Danke“, sagte auch er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen.“  
„Nichts zu danken, Jungs. Kann euch ja an Heiligabend schlecht hier draußen stehen lassen, oder?“  
  
Und damit sausten sie die Straße entlang. Verschneite Felder und Wiesen flogen an ihnen vorbei, während ihnen der Fahrer von seinen Tieren, seinen Kindern und seiner Frau erzählte. Im Gegensatz zu Remus, der nur immer wieder nickte und höfliche Geräusche der Zustimmung von sich gab, schien Sirius die Unterhaltung regelrecht zu genießen und redete beinahe genauso viel wie der fremde Mann.  
  
„So Jungs, hier könnt hier aussteigen.“  
„Danke für’s Mitnehmen!“, rief Sirius, während sie wieder hinaus in die Kälte kletterten. „Und frohe Weihnachten!“  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Jungs!“  
Und dann verschwand das dreckige Auto klappernd in einer großen dunklen Wolke.  
  
„Und was nun?“, fragte Remus und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wie kommen wir von hier aus weiter?“  
„Hast du denn gar nicht zugehört?“  
Schuldbewusst schüttelte Remus den Kopf und schob die Hände in die Manteltaschen.  
„Ein Stück die Straße runter stand ein altes Haus“, erklärte Sirius und ahmte dabei den Mann nach, der sie im Auto mitgenommen hatte, „und Charles und Mary haben gerade Geld von Marys Eltern geerbt und beschlossen, es in der Südsee zu verpulvern. Die kommen so schnell nicht wieder.“  
  
„Oh“, machte Remus sinnfrei und zog die Schultern noch ein wenig höher, um sich vor dem beißenden Wind zu schützen. „Du meinst also-“  
„Dass wir’s uns da gemütlich machen sollten, genau“, fiel Sirius ihm ins Wort und trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Komm schon, wir kaufen uns was zu Essen“, er deutet auf das hell erleuchtete Geschäft hinter ihnen, „und dann schließen wir uns da ein. Einverstanden?“  
„Einverstanden“, nickte Remus ergeben.  
  
Es war nicht der Landsitz der Blacks, aber sie würden ein Dach über dem Kopf haben. Und Betten, in denen sie schlafen konnten. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
  
Ohne weiteren Protest folgte er Sirius in das Innere des hell erleuchteten Ladens, wo sie sich so viel zu Essen und zu Trinken kauften, wie sie nur tragen konnten, ehe sie die dunkle Straße, über die sie gekommen waren, wieder zurückliefen. Remus hielt den Blick fest auf Sirius’ Rücken vor ihm geheftet und lauschte auf den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Schritte. „Sirius“, wollte er rufen, „hast du eine Ahnung, wie bescheuert das hier alles ist? Glaubst du wirklich, wir können uns zwei Wochen lang vor der Welt verstecken?“ Aber er sagte kein Wort. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer und immer weiter, bis Sirius so plötzlich stehen blieb, dass Remus beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre.  
  
„Da ist es“, erklärte er und streckte den Arm aus.  
Doch so sehr Remus auch versuchte, etwas zu erkennen, alles war er sah, war Dunkelheit. „Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Hundertprozentig. Komm mit.“  
  
Wie schon so oft in den vergangenen zwei Tagen zog Sirius Remus mit sich und dieser ließ zu, dass er blind in die Dunkelheit stolperte und nichts als Sirius hatte, worauf er sich verlassen konnte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er zu fallen, doch dann fanden seine Füße wieder Halt auf dem steinigen Boden und sie schafften es sicher bis zum Haus. Die Dunkelheit stellte auch dieses Mal eine Herausforderung für Remus dar, aber erneut gelang es ihm, das Schloss zu öffnen und sich und Sirius ins Haus zu lassen.  
  
„Bitte sag mir, dass wir jetzt hier bleiben“, stöhnte er, nachdem sie alle Vorhänge geschlossen und ein paar Kerzen entzündet hatten. „Ich glaube, ich bin straßenkrank!“ Er ließ sich rückwärts auf das Sofa fallen und legte einen Unterarm über den Augen. Nicht einmal Sirius’ dunkles Lachen, das er so, so sehr liebte, konnte ihn dazu bewegen, sich noch einmal zu rühren. Auch nicht, als das Sofa sich neben ihm senkte und Sirius ihm so nahe war, dass er seine Wärme durch die Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Remus. Ich-“  
Abrupt setzte Remus sich auf und sah Sirius aus großen Augen an. „Was-“  
„Nein, lass mich bitte weiter reden. Ich wusste, dass du genauso wenig nach Hause wolltest, wie ich. Und ich dachte, wir können einfach abhauen. Uns vor der Welt verstecken. Ich- Ich dachte, wir können uns zwei schöne Wochen machen. Nur du und ich. Und jetzt-“  
„Schluss“, unterbrach Remus ihn an dieser Stelle entschlossen. „Ich weiß, das hier ist nicht, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Oder was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Aber“, er leckte sich nervös über die Lippe und rutschte ein Stück näher an Sirius heran, „wir sind jetzt hier. Nur wir zwei. Und wir haben ein Dach über den Kopf und Betten zum Schlafen. Auch wenn es nicht unsere eigenen sind. Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen.“  
„Aber wir haben keinen Weihnachtsbaum. Und keine Geschenke. Und nicht mal Schnee!“  
„Das macht nichts Sirius. Wirklich.“ Lächelnd schlang Remus die Arme um seinen besten Freund und rieb ihm fest über die Haare. „Du hast mir ein Abenteuer geschenkt“, flüsterte er dann. „Das ist viel besser als alles andere.“  
  
Das brachte Sirius wieder zum Lachen und Remus konnte sich trotz seines Vorsatzes, sich nie wieder zu bewegen, dazu zu aufraffen, aufzustehen und ihnen beiden ein improvisiertes Abendessen zuzubereiten. Danach dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie Rücken an Rücken einschliefen.  


 

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Remus wie immer bereits im ersten Morgengrauen. Obwohl er am liebsten in der Wärme von Sirius’ Armen liegen geblieben wäre, befreite er sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, ehe er eilig nach seiner Kleidung griff und hinunter ins Erdgeschoss flitzte. So leise wie möglich suchte er alles zusammen, was er brauchte, bevor er durch die Küchentür hinaus in den Garten schlüpfte. Von hohen Bäumen und Hecken umgeben und viele Meter von der Straße entfernt lag er so geschützt, dass Remus sicher sein konnte, dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick hinauf in das Fenster des Schlafzimmers, in dem Sirius und er die Nacht verbracht hatten und hinter dem Sirius noch friedlich schlief, dann machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Unermüdlich lief er im Garten auf und ab und schon bald lief ihm der Schweiß in Strömen über den Rücken. Doch als er endlich fertig war und sein Ergebnis im Wohnzimmer betrachten konnte, nickte er zufrieden. Jetzt musste er nur noch duschen und dann-  
  
„Du hast einen Weihnachtsbaum gezaubert!“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Remus auf der Stelle herum und war sich ganz plötzlich seines zurrupften Aussehens überdeutlich bewusst. „Naja, gezaubert nicht wirklich“, murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eher notdürftig zusammengesucht.“ Er war verschwitzt und dreckig und-  
  
„Du hast da was.“  
  
-hatte ganz offensichtlich den halben Garten in den Haaren. Er hatte Sirius überraschen, ihm eine Freude machen wollen. Nur eben nicht _so_. „Ich- Ich-“ Er hatte geduscht sein und ihm sein Geschenk übergeben wollen. Doch nun war alles, was er herausbrachte, ein hilfloses „Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius.“  
„Ja. Es ist Weihnachten.“ Einen Augenblick lang stand Sirius völlig reglos und verwundert da, dann schlang er seine Arme um Remus und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass ihm die Luft weg blieb. „Frohe Weihnachten, Remus“, erwiderte er und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, so dass er Remus tief in die Augen sehen konnte, und mit einem Mal war Remus sich ganz sicher, dass dies das beste Weihnachten werden würde, das er jemals erlebt hatte.

 

 


End file.
